


Не в этой жизни

by Aerith_Hamilton, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты R-NC-21: мини [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Hamilton/pseuds/Aerith_Hamilton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: «Когда я увидел его впервые, это было нечто. Он минут десять мурлыкал с террористом, обещая ему все блага земные, а потом просто взял и шмальнул ему в лоб из пистолета. И плевать он хотел на запрет оружия».
Relationships: Коннор (RK800)/Гэвин Рид - Relationship
Series: Тексты R-NC-21: мини [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634674
Kudos: 38





	Не в этой жизни

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Не в этой жизни  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** анонимный доброжелатель  
>  **Размер:** мини, 3 441 слово  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Коннор (RK800)/Гэвин Рид  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** романтика, юст  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Предупреждения:** нецензурные выражения  
>  **Краткое содержание:** «Когда я увидел его впервые, это было нечто. Он минут десять мурлыкал с террористом, обещая ему все блага земные, а потом просто взял и шмальнул ему в лоб из пистолета. И плевать он хотел на запрет оружия».  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Размещение:** только после деанона  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Не в этой жизни"

— Какого хера ты делаешь? — первое, о чем спрашивает Гэвин, когда снова может говорить. Долбаный андроид, толкнувший его к кирпичной шершавой стене, шикает на него и крепче сжимает пластиковые пальцы на запястьях.

— Маскирую нас, — произносит он одними губами. Гэвину приходится скосить глаза, чтобы разобрать фразу, потому что жестянка прижалась к нему уж очень близко, слишком, мать ее, близко. И все становится только хуже, когда острое колено протискивается между бедер, окончательно пришпиливая Гэвина к стенке, как незадачливого жука к пенопласту.

— Если тебе нравится обжиматься, так бы и…

Губы накрывает теплая ладонь, и Гэвин вынужден заткнуться. Коннор высокий, теплый и ощутимо жесткий, его черная рубашка шуршит, когда он втирается в Гэвина так, словно ненароком скачал модель поведения андроида-шлюхи вместо антивируса. Становится предательски горячо, напряженное струной тело в ахуе от такого развития событий, адреналин подскакивает, наверное, вдвое. Впрочем, не только он — когда Коннор наклоняет голову и мокро ведет по шее длинным языком, отчего Гэвин вздрагивает и подсаживается к нему на колено.

Со стороны переулка слышатся голоса, Гэвин пытается повернуть голову к сетке-рабице, отделяющей тупик, где они затаились. Так тупо — три недели их пасли, а теперь эти говнюки выбрали другой путь, и их не выйдет взять быстро и без шума. Спугнуть их — провалу подобно, и Коннор, видимо, тоже это понял… и решил применить какой-то свой странный метод маскировки.

Жесткие пальцы хватают за подбородок, и теперь Гэвин видит прямо перед собой лицо андроида, на котором рассыпаны темные родинки, может разглядеть черные ободки его карих глаз, каждую ресницу, каждый волосок в бровях, мелкие поры на кончике носа. Коннор совсем как человек, только на виске пульсирует и мерцает крошечный огонек.

Когда группа проходит мимо, скрывшись за углом, жестянка как-то обмякает, отстраняется чуть, и тогда Гэвин видит, что диод его из голубого стал желтым.

— Я поймал сигнал телефона, — сообщает Коннор, как ни в чем не бывало. — Теперь у нас достаточно времени, чтобы отследить их.

Гэвин хмыкает и прочищает горло.

— Ага. Заебись. Может, ты, наконец, от меня отлипнешь, говнюк? Или хочешь на свидание пригласить?

Коннор смотрит на него, и непослушная прядка его волос колышется надо лбом от ветерка, поднявшего с асфальта в переулке взвесь мелкой, мерзкой пыли. Диод все еще ярко сияет желтым, переливаясь по кругу.

— Не в этой жизни, детектив, — отбривает андроид и делает шаг назад. Будто и не было ничего.

Тина осторожно сдувает пенку со своего кофе, стараясь не пролить ни капли. Щедрый бариста в кофейне на углу всегда наливает ей немного больше, чем Гэвину — тот смеется над этим, заявляя, что он флиртует, но Тина только фыркает. Не то чтобы Гэвин был особо в курсе, но, кажется, это вообще ее никак не трогает. Может, ей просто осточертели мужики, которые приходят в полицию и пытаются с ней заигрывать — прошлый век какой-то, бля. Одного такого, вроде бы пришедшего заявление написать, пришлось в итоге выпроваживать за воротник. Гэвин бы и кулаки о него почесал, да знал, что Фаулеру такое не понравится.

— Итак, — Тина критически осматривает пенку и делает глоток, — значит, этих мошенников вы поймали.

Гэвин, перебирающий файлы на планшете, кивает.

— Угу. Долгий выдался денёк.

— Коннор этому поспособствовал, насколько я знаю, — как бы между делом добавляет Тина.

В ответ на это Гэвин только фыркает. В целом, она, конечно, права: андроид прицепился к неосторожно оставленному включенным порту bluetooth на мобильнике одного из подозреваемых, и именно так они с Гэвином отследили незадачливых придурков до самой квартиры одного из них. Смешно даже подумать: успешно скрываться от полиции несколько месяцев, а потом просто забыть нажать одну кнопку.

— Значит, андроиды все же не такие уж бесполезные жестянки, а? — Тина посматривает на Гэвина лукаво, и тот раздраженно ведет плечами, демонстративно пролистывая на планшете еще одну страницу. Сейчас перерыв, и вся свободная часть смены высыпала на улицу и в ближайший парк — наслаждаться последним осенним солнышком. Коннор тоже где-то поблизости шароебится в компании Хэнка, который, видимо, считает, что дневная прогулка поможет ему избавиться от последствий многолетнего алкоголизма. — Кое-кто, кстати, глаз с тебя не сводит.

Гэвин смотрит на Тину недоверчиво, та делает еще глоток кофе из своей чашки и улыбается как ни в чем не бывало.

— Ты, значит, четвертый год игнорируешь парня из кофейни, который уже отчаялся получить твой номер, но заметила, что на меня смотрит… Кто, блядь, на меня смотрит?

Впрочем, он уже знает ответ, когда резко поворачивает голову в ту сторону, где прогуливаются старик и его приемная жестянка. Впрочем, Коннор вовсе и не смотрит, он совершенно точно увлечен каким-то очередным бессмысленным пиздежом. В отличие от Хэнка, вытащившего из гардероба очередную мерзкую гавайскую рубашку, Коннор взял привычку затягиваться в черное: черные джинсы, черная рубашка, черные ботинки, блестящие лаком на солнце. И кожаные ремни портупеи, охватывающие его плечи и грудь. Он худой, высокий, и был бы невыносимо горячим парнем, если бы _был_ парнем.

Как-то невольно сама собой всплывает в голове его напористость и наглость: Гэвину такое вообще-то нравится, хотя мало кто решается вести себя с ним подобным образом, все чаще — ждут от него. Все это было понарошку, Коннор просто избрал такой странный метод скрыться, ничего больше. Но вспоминать об этом все равно почему-то приятно, даже как-то в животе схватывает. Колени у него жесткие, пальцы теплые и длинные, столько всего можно...

Гэвин отворачивается резко, хмыкает, смотрит на предательницу-Тину:

— Ты с чего взяла это вообще?

Она в ответ плечами пожимает и улыбается, как хитрая лисица.

— Да так. Показалось, может.

Гэвин и Коннор — не напарники; строго говоря, у Коннора вообще постоянного напарника нет. Его ставят то к одному, то к другому, зависит от дела, которое Гэвин и Коннор расследуют. Андроид весьма полезен на задании, он легко подмечает мелочи, недоступные человеческому глазу, и делает феноменальные выводы. Проеб у него только по эмоциональной части, взгляды на эту сторону человеческих взаимоотношений у него совершенно деревянные. Тина считает это милым: на прошлой неделе она вместе с Коннором расследовала какую-то ерунду — Гэвин забыл уже, что именно. Все, что ему запомнилось — это как она вернулась в участок спокойная и довольная и мимоходом сообщила, что была бы рада, будь у нее всегда такой напарник. Что ж, Гэвин ее не осуждает, с жестянкой и правда удобно, но в его случае это мало компенсирует весь тот дискомфорт, что он ощущает в компании андроида.

Несмотря на произошедшую больше года назад революцию, его отношение к жестянкам ничуть не изменилось. Если раньше они были частью жизни — раздражающей, но привычной — теперь, когда они стали, вроде как, полноправными гражданами, их отличие от людей стало прямо-таки бросаться в глаза тем сильнее, чем больше они пытались с ними слиться. Некоторые, как Коннор, не сняли диоды, и не требовали воспринимать себя, как живых, признавая свое отличие, но иные все больше хотели признаний и свобод. Митинги вовсе не прекратились, как многие надеялись, андроиды бастовали и продолжают бастовать по совершенно внезапным поводам. Листая каналы вечером в бесплодных попытках утомить себя и уснуть, Гэвин в очередной раз наткнулся на репортаж с требованием признать право заключать между андроидами и людьми брак. Он тогда только фыркнул, но только после этого задумался о том, что многие, вообще-то, действительно мутят с этими жестянками. Не используя их в качестве вибраторов, как было раньше, отнюдь нет — так, словно они и правда живые и способны на чувства.

Гэвин-то в этом не особенно уверен.

В первое мгновение мигание света и грохот музыки ослепляют и оглушают. Гэвин невольно останавливается, вертя головой и моргая — в глухой темноте яркие вспышки сбивают с толку. Коннор, идущий рядом, деликатно трогает его за рукав черной кожаной куртки.

— Следует обойти клуб по периметру, — говорит он.

— Привлечь внимание? — криво ухмыляется Гэвин. Он скорее догадывается о словах, чем в самом деле слышит Коннора, хоть тот и склонился практически к самому его уху. На мгновение вспыхивает синий свет, задерживается, а потом гаснет. В нем зубы андроида, натянувшего на лицо чарующую улыбку, кажутся нереально белыми. — Еще не поздно вернуться в участок и закопаться в бумажки.

— Вы не создаете впечатления человека, который не переносит вечеринки, — новая вспышка света бросает на скулы Коннора фантасмагорические тени от ресниц. Гэвин напоминает себе, что это их работа. Нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы изобразить немного влечения к этой жестянке.

Гэвин обхватывает его за талию немного по-хозяйски — будто мстит за прошлый раз, когда андроид подобным образом вел себя с ним, — опускает ладонь на бедро.

— Ты прав, — ухмыляется он. — Вечеринки — это не так уж плохо.

Он подмигивает Коннору, хотя и не уверен, видит ли тот это за новыми и новыми вспышками света. Какой-то кошмар эпилептика.

Наверное, девиация андроидов не была бы полной, если бы некоторые из них не нашли свой способ кайфовать. Поэтому теперь здесь можно найти не только красный лед для людей-идиотов, но еще и вирус, который подсовывают андроидам в маленьких чипах. Безобидный на словах, он сводит жестянок с ума, делая не только радостными и счастливыми, как обещано, но и безумными. У Гэвина в участке на планшете — три висяка на эту тему, в каждом: девиант сошел с ума и пошел крушить все вокруг, убивая людей.

Гэвин вместе с Коннором пробирается через толпу танцующих, смесь запахов духов, пота, алкоголя бьет в ноздри. Он крепче сжимает ладонь на покатом бедре, и Коннор льнет к нему ближе, плечом втирается в плечо, улыбается, застенчиво опуская ресницы. Конечно, этот покорный и податливый Коннор с настоящим Коннором ничего общего не имеет. Гэвин достаточно наблюдателен, чтобы знать, какой тот на работе и на что готов ради выполнения задания. Девиация не слишком его изменила — под скином благожелательного и нежного мальчика прячется металлически-пластиковое нутро существа, которому не до конца ясно, что такое сопереживание.

Аллен, как-то забредший к Фаулеру на огонек, остановился у лестницы и, глядя на Коннора, грубо толкающего задержанного в сторону камер временного содержания, нахмурился и сообщил случайно оказавшемуся рядом Гэвину: 

— Когда я увидел его впервые, это было нечто. Минут десять мурлыкал с террористом, обещая ему все блага земные, а потом просто взял и шмальнул ему в лоб из пистолета. И плевать он хотел на запрет оружия.

Гэвин тогда только хмыкнул, но эта история как-то запомнилась. Слишком хорошо характеризует, кто такие эти андроиды на самом деле, и надо быть совсем идиотом, чтобы мерить их человеческими мерками. Может, Коннор и дружит с Андерсоном, но никто, даже Хэнк, не может сказать, зачем ему это в самом деле надо.

— Гэвин? Ты уснул?

Тот поднимает голову и широко ухмыляется Коннору, который смотрит на него сверху вниз, продолжая одной рукой осторожно сдвигать с их пути танцующих.

— Нет, детка. Думал о тебе. Так что, все-таки собираешься пригласить меня на свидание? — Гэвин бесстыже пользуется тем, что сейчас Коннор не может сказать _нет_ , иначе вся их конспирация полетит в пизду. Андроид только улыбается и прикусывает нижнюю губу, демонстрируя кромку белых зубов.

Искать торгаша в такой толпе — все равно, что черную кошку в черной комнате. Есть примерно один шанс из тридцати, что дилер выберет именно их двоих и предложит оттянуться, разнообразить свою сексуальную жизнь или типа того. Рожи у них слишком не примелькавшиеся, да и Коннор льнет так, что Гэвину аж самому становится стыдно жаловаться на свою сексуальную жизнь. Даже если работа порой оставляет ей желать лучшего.

У пестрого бара Коннор заказывает себе что-то вроде коктейля, на деле — затейливо украшенный тириум. Гэвин решает не пить и даже не делать вид — это Коннор может отфильтровать любую дрянь, а вот ему, человеку, такой херней заниматься не стоит.

Невыносимый андроид улыбается, взмахивает ресницами и вкладывает трубочку между очаровательно припухших губ. Может, у Гэвина фантазия разыгралась, только вот после их прохода через толпу Коннор, на чьем бедре все еще лежит рука напарника, выглядит в два раза соблазнительнее, чем был до. И это ненормально. У него ведь нет человеческих желаний. Или есть?

Наверное, именно сейчас Гэвин чертовски жалеет, что никто не написал мануала по девиантам. Потому что когда Коннор поднимает глаза, улыбается, не выпуская трубочку, и смотрит вот так — внутри что-то сжимается и сам собой вспоминается тот момент в переулке. И еще немного хочется мстить невыносимой жестянке.

— Знаешь, что? — выдыхает Гэвин ему на ухо. — К нам так никто не подойдет. У меня есть идея.

Коннор оказывается неожиданно податливым, когда Гэвин хватает его за руку. Роль свою он играет хорошо, даже лучше, чем можно было ожидать.

У туалетов, как это обычно бывает, полно укромных уголков, вспугнув какую-то парочку, которая во мраке запустила руки друг другу в штаны, Гэвин тащит Коннора за собой за черную портьеру, вспыхивающую серебром каждый раз, когда меняется свет.

— Что мы делаем? — спрашивает Коннор, трогательно сведя брови.

— Маскируемся, — мстительно выплевывает Гэвин и вталкивает Коннора в пахнущие пылью объятия бархата. Носом трется о его шею, возит небритой челюстью, и не забывает шептать: — Они всегда бывают у туалетов. Всегда. И ты, как жестянка, должен записать всех мимопроходящих, так что смотри в оба.

Коннор, без сомнений, раскусил его, тут и усилий не было нужно, но вместо возмущения, которое проявил бы Гэвин, андроид лишь покорно пластается по стене за занавеской и опускает ладони на плечи. Гэвин чувствует нежную кожу рук, слишком горячих, чтобы быть настоящими.

— Но ведь андроиды не ходят в уборную, — напоминает Коннор глухим, глубоким шепотом, и Гэвин мстительно впивается губами ему в шею.

— Нет. Но люди ходят. А андроиды ходят с ними. Не всем нравится ебаться на виду.

— А вам нравится?

Вместо ответа на этот совершенно ебаный вопрос Гэвин только сильнее кусает Коннора за шею и проходится языком. Ощущение странное, непривычное — кожа андроида слишком сухая. Вспоминая, что делал тогда в переулке Коннор, Гэвин впихивает ему между бедер колено, вжимается крепче, чувствуя неожиданную приятную твердость в паху, наваливается всем весом, оттягивает резким движением воротник футболки вниз, оголяя ключицы. Диод прямо под носом мерцает желтым и красным, взгляд Коннора, подернутый дымкой, на поверку очень внимательно сканирует каждого, кто проходит мимо.

Это хорошо и одновременно очень, очень плохо, потому что какая-то наглая, звериная часть Гэвина очень хочет ввести долбаного андроида в то же самое замешательство, которое испытал он сам.

Бледная кожа вспыхивает крошечными искрами, когда меняется свет, словно кто-то обмазал андроида мелкодисперсным блеском. Гэвин кусает его за ухо, трогает раковину языком, втягивает в рот скин. Если бы мог, он бы забрался в пластиковую черепную коробку и разобрал Коннора по винтикам, чтобы понять, что он на самом деле такое. Безупречная имитация эмоций? Новая форма жизни? Обманщик? Простой продукт непостижимых технологий?

Коннор вздыхает и сам присаживается ему на колено, подзакатывает глаза, но все равно поблескивает ими из-под ресниц. И мигает, мигает огоньком на виске, как сумасшедший, смыкая руки у Гэвина за спиной и впиваясь сквозь майку неожиданно острыми пальцами.

— Пойдете со мной на свидание? — вдруг шепчет он, и у Гэвина ухает в виске резким ударом крови. Он отстраняется на какой-то дюйм, чтобы обвести, грубо смять большим пальцем податливо мягкие губы и ухмыльнуться.

— Не в этой жизни, тостер.

Брови Коннора складываются домиком, но Гэвин видит его слишком близко, чтобы обмануться симуляцией нежной беспомощности. Коннор _определенно_ из тех, кто фальшиво мурлычет, а потом шмаляет в лоб.

Проблема в том, что Гэвину это нравится.

Когда Тина в третий раз щелкает пальцами у него перед носом, Гэвин вздрагивает и наконец-то обращает внимание на нее. Ехидно ухмыльнувшись, она принимается размешивать кофейную пенку пластиковой ложечкой.

— Итак, — говорит Тина, словно подводит какую-то черту в несуществующем диалоге, — теперь роли поменялись?

— Чего?

Она смеется и тычет ложечкой себе за плечо в сторону коридора, туда, куда невольно раз за разом возвращается взгляд Гэвина.

— Ты пялишься. Ждешь кого-нибудь?

Гэвин не ждет. Обмен любезностями закончился ровно там, где и должен был — когда жестянка ласково обхватила его за талию и непреодолимой силой поволокла к выходу. Уже сидя в машине, Коннор спокойным, приятным голосом сообщил, что записал все необходимые ему сведения и лица и готов с почти стопроцентной уверенностью вычислить подозреваемых. На своего напарника он больше не смотрел, мгновенно утратив к нему интерес, что еще раз подтверждало: нет у него никаких эмоций, а олений взгляд Гэвин трактовал совершенно правильно. Ну и что, что всю дорогу до участка он боролся со стояком, неприятно упирающимся в штаны. Куда хуже оказалась быстрая неловкая дрочка в туалете на смазанные воспоминания о белом скине, брызгах родинок на ключицах и долбаном мерцании на виске. Ткнувшись лбом в дверцу кабинки, легко представить, как жесткие сухие пальцы обхватывают член, улажняясь смазкой, как Коннор тычется носом Гэвину в загривок, прихватывает зубами и смеется тихо, неутомимо и с машинной точностью доводя до оргазма.

Запасть на андроида, оказывается, очень легко, а может, Гэвин — просто придурок, которому мало нормальных людей. Коннор остается в мозгу мелкой металлической занозой, с которой можно жить, но которая причиняет неудобство при любом неосторожном движении. Как-то Гэвин думает спросить Тину: а что, он до сих пор смотрит, когда я не вижу? — но не спрашивает. Теперь Тина отвечает на его вопрос сама.

— Не, — выдыхает Гэвин, а потом встряхивает головой, лопает себя по карманам и кривым кивком указывает в сторону выхода. — Ща. Вернусь.

На Коннора он натыкается по дороге. Тот скользит по нему безучастным взглядом и спокойно проходит куда-то в сторону допросной.

Вместо одной сигареты Гэвин выкуривает три.

День перед отпуском не задается с самого начала: работая в полиции, не стоит даже молча предвкушать две недели заслуженного отдыха, особенно мусоля в голове приятное времяпрепровождение в отсутствии всяких там андроидов. Лучше вообще об этом не думать. Что-то вроде местной приметы, но Гэвин, в приметы не верящий, огребает за это сполна.

— Если ты скажешь, что стоило быть осторожней с ним — я уйду, — предупреждает Гэвин, заявившись из допросной в кафетерий через туалет, где безуспешно пытался смыть с себя кровищу и наливающийся синим фингал.Тина сочувственно хмыкает, достаёт из холодильника лед и прикладывает ему к подбитому глазу и рассеченной скуле. Она даже не выглядит ехидной — прониклась, видимо, болью человека, который весь отпуск будет лечить свое ебало.

— Скажу, что он мудила гребаный, — произносит она тоном заботливой старшей сестры. Гэвин перехватывает пакет со льдом, шлепает о лицо и хрипло вздыхает. Ему хочется ругаться и одновременно стенать что-то типа: ну какого хуя, какого хуя? — Впрочем, шрамы красят полицейского, ты же знаешь.

Гэвин фыркает и ничего не говорит. Душу греет только тот факт, что он от души отомстил этому говнюку, вмазал с полным правом и осознанием своего превосходства. Хотя этому-то какая разница, посидеть в камере можно и с фингалом. С двумя.

Предательская мигрень напоминает о себе где-то под левым виском, Гэвин скрежечет зубами и снова шлепает о лицо пакет со льдом другой стороной.

Его отпускают домой через сорок минут, после того, как берут все объяснения. Никто его не винит, даже Фаулер, просто такой протокол. Гэвин очень хочет этот протокол сжечь, а потом вернуться домой, лечь мордой в прохладную подушку, закинуться адвилом и уснуть. Поэтому, освободившись, он берет такси. Очень хорошо, что машина с автопилотом — не надо вообще ни о чем думать. Неразлучный со своим льдом, который постепенно начал таять, Гэвин откидывается на спинку сиденья и прикрывает здоровый глаз, ловя на изнанке века блики пролетающих мимо вечерних сияющих вывесок. Очень хочется верить, что на этом его злоключения кончились, но хера с два: когда машина останавливается у дома, на крыльце горит свет, а в кресле, которое Гэвин туда выволок, чтобы курить, обнаруживается безошибочно узнаваемая фигура.

— Блядь, — припечатывает Гэвин и борется с желанием малодушно съебаться обратно в участок. А лучше сразу в Майами к тетке.

Но он выходит из такси, от души хлопнув дверью, и встречает свою судьбу прямым взглядом только одного глаза — второй окончательно отек. Коннор поднимается ему навстречу: он, как обычно, весь в черном, только теперь зачем-то сверху пальто напялил и держит руки в карманах.Гэвин бы сказал «нервозно», если бы речь не шла об андроиде.

— Ты влез на мою территорию, — грубо выплевывает Гэвин, пиная ворота и поднимаясь на крыльцо. У него совершенно нет желания любезничать. Коннор мог бы виновато опустить глаза, но вместо этого требовательно выхватывает из рук пакет со льдом, с которого давно течет по рукаву и под.

— Я хотел поговорить, — андроид осматривает Гэвина, складывает брови домиком, но взгляд не отводит. Да уж, то еще, наверное, зрелище, опухшая рожа, размазанная кровь, присохшая, судя по ощущениям, где-то у уха.

— А чё-то не похоже.

Гэвин толкает его плечом и открывает дверь. Дом встречает его гостеприимной блаженной темнотой, и пиздецки хочется укрыться уже от уличных фонарей и желтого диода Коннора, пульсирующего вкруговую.

— Мне нужно было время подумать, — голос Коннора звучит почти застенчиво. — Так как я не являюсь человеком, и у меня нет соответствующего опыта, осознавать эмоции бывает довольно затруднительно…

— Ага. Так я и купился.

— Я спрашиваю со всей серьезностью, детектив Рид. Гэвин. Вы бы пошли со мной…

Гэвин разворачивается на самом пороге на пятках, клокоча нутром: этот цирк ему осточертел, Коннору было поебать на него несколько недель, шутки кончились, маскироваться не от кого — и вообще, у него, _мать его, гребаный отпуск!_

— Ладно, тостер, вот чё я тебе скажу. Я не совсем идиот, прекрасно слышал, как это у тебя бывает: ты мурлычешь, мурлычешь, а потом в самый неожиданный момент всаживаешь кому-нибудь пулю промеж глаз, и хотя мою рожу сегодня подпортили, я не собираюсь…

— Но я не умею мурлыкать, — перебивает Коннор, его диод пускается вскачь, и на этот раз удивление кажется настоящим. Гэвин не знает, как это определил, и не ошибся ли, но вид у жестянки — словно он подвис на обновлении. Не человеческое удивление, а целый пакет непреходящих лагов, задержка фпс и вот эта вот вся дрянь, которая заставляла Гэвина психовать у компа, когда ему было четырнадцать.

— Сэмпл качни, — советует он, едко развеселившийся.

— Если вы разрешите мне остаться, — выдвигает свое условие Коннор, и Гэвин нежно пытается отбрить в ответ:

— Иди на хуй, и найти себе кого-нибудь другого, ясно? — но, длинно моргнув, Коннор качает головой.

— Нет уж. Не в этой жизни.


End file.
